Chroniques de l'Île Solitaire
by Thumette
Summary: Loin à l'Ouest, par-delà les mers se tient une île solitaire. Au centre de l'Île, au cœur du pays des ormes, dans la blanche cité de Kortirion est Mar Vanwa Tyaliéva, la chaumière du Jeu perdu, demeure du seigneur Lindo et de la dame Vairë. Et moi? Je m'appelle Erin et dix ans pour l'éternité.
1. Par-dessus de vieilles collines

**Notes d'auteur**

Tout appartient au génialissime Tolkien. Cette histoire est en majeure partie tirée du livre des contes perdus, qui est un premier jet de ce qui deviendra le Silmarillion. J'ai gardé tous les éléments concordant avec la version éditée du Silmarillion, plus des éléments du Seigneur des Anneaux (l'histoire se déroule au Quatrième Âge) et quelques-un des contes et légendes inachevés.

Le livre des contes perdus parle entre autresd'une étrange maison où un elfe, Lindo et son épouse recueille des enfants humains ayant (durant le premier âge) visité Aman dans leur sommeil et y étant resté, puis étant parti à Tol Eressëa. J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que peut être leur vie là-bas.

C'est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgents. Et n'hésitez surtout pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe !

* * *

**Prologue : Par-dessus de vieilles collines et au loin**

Une note a résonné, claire et pure à travers les bois ? Et sous le regard des étoiles bleues miroitantes le vent l'a murmurée jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Alors je me suis levée et je l'ai suivie.

Une seconde note a rejoint la première. Puis une troisième et encore une autre. Une musique cristalline, légère, belle. Et j'ai pourchassé cet air ténu. C'était Tinfang Warble qui jouait là ? Ses cheveux blancs brillaient comme le givre, ses boutons de cuivre étincellaient. Il a esquissé un pas de danse et s'est enfui toujours jouant. Et nous avons couru. Par-dessus de vieille collines et au loin.

Nous avons couru jusqu'à ce que les étoiles pâlissent dans le ciel et que vienne l'aube caressant de ses doigts de rose la sylve des arbres. Jusqu'à ce que la soleil d'or éclatante se lève à l'Est, par-delà les Grandes Terres. Alors Tinfang Warble s'est tu et a disparu se faufilant entre les troncs moussus.

Et je suis rentrée, par le vieux chemin serpentant parmi les ormes, enjambant les ruissaux, traversant les prairies. Les cheveux défaits, les orteils à l'air, mes pieds martelant le sol du sentier. Le matin règnait sur Alaminorë.

À l'Ouest des Grandes Terres se tient une île blanche solitaire. Au centre de cette île est le pays des ormes. Au centre d'Alalminorë se dresse, brillante dans la soleil levante, Kortirion. Kortirion la grande, Kortirion la belle. Citadelle de l'île, citadelle du monde. Et me glissant dans la cité endormie, je rentrai à la Maison.

Petite, est-elle, et dôtée d'inombrables petites fenêtres. Ses murs sont d'un blanc de lait caillé envahis de plantes grimpantes et son chaume est d'or. Mar Vannwa Tyaliéva, la maison du Jeu perdu. Au coeur de Kortirion, au cœur de Tol Eressëa, l'île solitaire. Là où invaincus et immortels demeurent le peuple des Premiers-nés. À Alalminorë, le pays des Ormes. Chez moi.

Je m'appelle Erin et j'ai dix ans pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Notes:** Le soleil est féminin chez les elfes, d'où "la soleil", ce qui peut paraître étrange.

Le titre du chapitre est emprunté d'un poème de Tolkien.


	2. Les jardins sont pleins de roses

**Notes de l'auteur : **Voici le premier chapitre. Je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme de mises à jour hebdomadaires.

Tout appartient toujours à Tolkien, à l'exception des personages d'Erin, Anna et Nardamir.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Les jardins sont pleins de roses**

_«Un, deux, trois...»_

La soleil chauffait la nuque d'Erin, dessinant des reflets d'or sur sa chevelure emmêlée. _Quel fouillis_ songea Rùmil en regardant la masse indistincte couleur d'écorce. Vairë avait beau la coiffer patiemment chaque matin, sa tête reprenait en quelques heures son aspect habituel. Le vieil elfe se remémora avec nostalgie les tignasses rousses ébouriffées d'Amrod et Amras. _Des catastrophes ambulantes. Mais leur sourire faisait fondre tout Tirion._ Il les revoyait encore courir jusqu'à son banc dans les jardins du palais, sauter sur ses genoux et réclamer une histoire._ Une journée heureuse sous la lumière des Arbres__. Où sont-ils à présent ?_

Il secoua la tête avec tristesse. Pourquoi ressasser de vieilles histoires oubliées par tous ? Le monde avait changé, le temps des elfes était écoulé et sa jeunesse passée il y a longtemps. _Sans doute est-ce cela que vieillir. Toute chose que l'on voit ou qu l'on entend nous rappelle autre chose vue ou entendue auparavant. _Les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient. Les Ambarussa étaient perdus et les cheveux d'Erin restaient emmêlés.

_«...vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, trente. J'arrive !_»

Les autres joueurs s'étaient éparpillés dans le jardin entre-temps. Vëannë était recroquevillée derrière le banc de l'elfe, Nardamir s'aplatissait sous les rosiers et il était presque sûr d'avoir vu Anna sauter dans le bassin. Erin se retourna puis s'élança à la poursuite de ses camarades. Bientôt les calmes allées résonnèrent dans entières du bruit des courtes et rapides foulées des enfants.

_ Elfes ou Hommes, nous ne sommes pas si différents dans le fond. Nos enfants ont le même langage, les mêmes jeux._ Rùmil soupira et se leva. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la maison, suivant le chemin serpentant entre les bosquets et les haies. Les cris et les rires emplissaient le jardin.

Sur le seuil de la vieille porte de bois donnant sur l'arrière de la chaumière se tenait un elfe à la chevelure sombre et aux robes bleues. Souriant, il surveillait de loin les jeux.

«Et bien Lindo, pourquoi restez-vous à l'intérieur et ne profitez-vous pas de cette splendide journée ? La soleil chauffe si fort que l'on se croirait en été.»

L'elfe tourna son visage vers lui. _Nous avons presque le même âge, pourtant on ne saurait imaginer gens d'aspect plus dissemblable. _Les ans avaient glissé sur le visage de Lindocomme de l'eau de source_. _Son visage, en plus de sept mille ans n'avait pas pris une ride, sa chevelure sombre n'avait pas blanchi. Seul ses yeux bleus sombres pouvaient attester de ses nombreux printemps.

Rùmil,quand à lui, se connaissait bien_. _Ses cheveux s'étaient fait rares et avaient tourné au blanc. Sa face sèche avait désormais l'aspect d'une vieille pomme ridée des dernières réserves d'hiver que l'on retrouve au printemps. Son dos s'était voûté. Les longues décennies d'esclavage aux mains de Morgoth l'avaient laissé vieux, fatigué et usé. _Nous étions comme des frères, pourtant, au départ._

Lindo tourna vers lui son visage toujours souriant.

«Vous êtes la sagesse même, maître Rùmil.»

Ils déambulèrent en silence dans les jardins. Que de fois l'avaient-ils fait, riant, causant, ou simplement savourant l'instant présent. L'air paraissait lourd. Était-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Mais à mesure qu'ils marchaient, le sourire de Lindo lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme un masque.

Des cris et l'écho d'une dispute se firent entendre. Se rapprochant de la source du bruit, Rùmil vit que les enfants ne jouaient plus et formaient un cercle autour d'Erin et de la petite Anna. Celles-ci se querellaient avec un rouquin dégingandé.

«Tu triche depuis le début, disait Anna, on t'a déjà touché deux fois au moins !

- Peuh, vous n'êtes que des mauvaises joueuses. Les filles ne sont pas capable de perdre, c'est connu.

- Répète un peu pour voir, s'échauffa la petite blonde.

- Allons, allons, gronda Rùmil, calmez-vous. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Nardamir, il fait rien que tricher, s'exclama Erin.

- Ausir, lui au moins, il sait jouer gentiment. renchérit son amie.»

Elle tourna vers les adultes deux grands yeux bleus suppliants et demanda :

«Quand est-ce qu'il revient ?»

Lindo mit un genou à terre afin d'être à la hauteur des deux filles posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erin et l'autre sur celle d'Anna.

«Qand le moment sera venu pour lui, il le sentira et il nous reviendra. Même si cela vous semble long, vous ne pouvez pas le forcer à revenir. Il a sa propre quête à mener. Mais vous devez être patientes. Me comprenez-vous ?»

Anna acquiesca, mais Erin se dégagea brusquement, rompit le cercle et s'en fut en courant. La petite blonde fila après elle. Lindo se redressa et les enfants se remirent à jouer. Avec moins d'entrain qu'auparavant nota Rùmil.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'air était si lourd. Tous les muscles de l'elfe étaient tendus. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une intuition, un sixième sens, acquis dans les mines de fer sous le Thangorodrim, que le pire était à venir. _Quelque chose vient_. Il apperçut de sombres et menaçants nuages à l'horizon. «Une tempête approche.» murmura Lindo. Le jardin était étrangement calme. Les enfants étaient rentrés._ Ils sentent quelque chose._ Toujours ces mots : _quelque chose. _Que désignaient-ils ? Rùmil n'en savait rien. Avec un frisson glacé à l'échine, il se rendit compte que tous les oiseaux s'étaient tus.

**o0o0o0o**

Derrière moi, c'est la nuit. Quand j'allais sur les Grandes Terres, les gens n'avaient que cette question en tête : _D'où viens tu ?_ Je ne sais pas.

Mes souvenirs les plus clairs et les plus heureux sont ceux d'Ausir et moi, courant dans les jardins de la Chaumière des Jeux du Sommeil, car aucun Jeu n'était perdu alors. Ils étaient beaux ces jardins fleuris, pleins d'abeilles dorées que nous tentions en vain d'attraper ! Chaque nuit, lui et moi, nous descendions Olorë Mallë, le chemin des rêves pour nous retrouver. Et chaque nuit nous tournions nos regard vers les plages d'argent d'Eldamar, scintillantes dans le lointain. _Un jour tu verra, nous iront là-bas, et nous y resterons. Pour_ _l'éterni_té, me soufflait-il à l'oreille, _Nous laisserons derrière nous la nuit pour toujours. _

Mais c'était qu'un rêve alors. Un rêve comme l'on en fait parfois. Je n'étais pas une enfant de Mar Vanwa Tyaliéva, mais une petite fille des Grandes Terres. D'où je viens, qui étaient mes parents, je ne sais pas. Mon esprit à effacé toute trace de mon passé, comme si le souvenir en était trop douloureux. J'ai passé de longues heures à scruter les recoins de ma mémoire avant de comprendre que je ne voulais pas le savoir. Ça ne compte plus vraiment pour moi. Ma famille est la maisonnée de la Chaumière, ma ville Kortirion, mon pays Alalminorë et Tol Erressëa mon continent. C'est tout ce que je sais. _C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir._

Ausir, où es-tu ? Il me semble que cela fait si longtemps que tu es parti, mais ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau par rapport aux vies si longues des elfes. Nous sommes un peu elfes toi et moi. Tu me manque tant. Pourquoi m'as-tu promis de rester avec moi si c'était pour marcher en solitaire. Je ne peux que t'imaginer venant auprès des enfants solitaires, leur murmurant des contes à l'oreile, jouant avec eux, riant. Apportant un peu de cette lumière, de ces souvenirs de joie, de gloire et de bonheur anciens, avant que Morgoth ne transforme le monde en un désert de larmes. C'est ce que nous faisons. C'est notre devoir en échange de cette vie de lumière, sur la blanche île des elfes. Mais je ne peux que t'imaginer quand avant je pouvais te voir.

«Erin, ma chérie, qu'as-tu donc ?»

Vairë court vers moi. Je voudrais rester fâchée contre elle, contre le monde entier en fait, mais je ne peux pas. Parce que c'est Vairë. Parce que c'est sans doute pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus de ma définition de mot "maman". Alors je la laisse me serrer dans mes bras et je pleure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça fait du bien. Anna nous rejoint. Vairë nous entraîne dans la cuisine et nous tend des biscuits chauds sortant tout juste du four. Je mord dedans. Il me réchauffent de l'intérieur.

«Tinfang Warble a joué pour moi hier soir.

- Alors c'est un grand honneur pour toi, sourit Vairë.»

Une question me vient à l'esprit, une question que je n'ai jamais posée. Pour moi Tinfang Warble a toujours été Tinfang Warble, celui qui joue de la flûte sous les étoiles, dans la nuit.

«Qui est-il en réalité ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment. Aucun, même parmi les Teleri ne peuvent réaliser avec lui. Ils le revendiquent pour leur, mais la vérité est autre. On dit qu'il est pour moitié un de ces esprits de Yavanna Kementári, une fée des bois, et pour moitié un Noldor, ou un flûtiste des côtes.

- Tu penses qu'il est à moitié un Maia ?

- Je ne pense rien, j'ignore tout de lui. Parfois il est là et joue dans nos jardins et dans notre province de l'Île, parfois il disparaît durant de longs mois et part briser par sa musique les cœurs des habitants des Grandes Terres.

- Il est parti. La nuit dernière.

- Alors nous devrons attendre longtemps avant que sa musique ne retentisse de nouveau dans la pays des ormes.»

Je sais qu'il est parti. C'est ce qu'il voulait me montrer l'autre soir. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas été trouver les Grandes Terres. Il voulait me dire quelque chose, l'autre nuit. Ausir, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Il m'a dit : _Suis-moi._

* * *

**Note sur les noms et les personnages : **

- Les Ambarussa désignent Amrod et Amras (un peu comme les jumaux Peredhel pour Elladan et Elrohir). Cela veut dire "Têtes Rousses" en référence à la couleur de leurs cheveux, inhabituelle pour les elfes.

- Anna est un prénom que j'aprécie beaucoup et qui veut dire "don" en elfique.

- Nardamir est un prénom de mon invention.

- Erin est un prénom irlandais.

- Le Warble de Tinfang Warble est un surnom donné par Tolkien à ce personnage et veut dire "gazouillis", "roucoulement" en anglais.

- Vairë a le même nom que la Valier épouse de Mandos car je pense qu'il s'agit d'une première esquisse par Tolkien de ce personnage.

- Rùmil est cité dans le _Silmarilion_ (où l'on dit qu'il est l'inventeur des _Sarati, _les caractères d'écriture que Fëanor a perfectionné pour créer les _Tengwar_) et dans le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ où Bilbo traduit certain de ses écrits (notemment l'_Ainulindalë _et la _Valaquenta_).

_- _Lindo apparaît uniquement dans _Le Livre des des Contes Perdus._

_- _Vëannë et Ausir sont cités dans _Le Livre des des Contes Perdus _comme des enfants de Mar Vanwa Tyaliéva.

* * *

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop lamentable. Pensez à laisser une petite rewiew, juste pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
